Day Care Dilemma
by KitKat
Summary: AU: Rufus finds out that it's not always easy being in charge, especially when you've got a little dilemma on your hands. R+R please.


Final Fantasy VII belongs not to me but to the fine folks at Squaresoft...  
  
Day Care Dilemma by KitKat  
  
It started out as your basic sunny day in Midgar. Well if you could actually see the sun from the inside of the megalopolis that it is. Everyone was going about their business whether it be in the sector slums, in the middle class, or the posh sections of the mega city.  
  
The day also began for one megalomaniac, tyrant, and dictator extraordinaire. The President of ShinRa Corporation: Rufus ShinRa.  
  
Rufus, son of the late President, ruled Midgar (if not the world) with an iron fist since the untimely death of his father. Since that time he had to deal with problems of his own. That being the terrorist group AVALANCHE and Hojo's experiment gone haywire Sephiroth. The first was just a pain in the ass, but the other? Well calling Sephiroth the "headache from hell" would be a grave understatement.  
  
Nearly every morning Rufus would wake up from a nightmare of being blown to bits by a being called Diamond Weapon. It was as if he was watching a movie about his own demise that would have him wake up in small puddle of his own cold sweat.  
  
Luckily today was not one of those mornings; however, today was in fact one of those days.  
  
With his panther like pet Dark Nation in tow Rufus entered his office at ShinRa Corporate Tower. His secretary Miranda rattled off the day's agenda.  
  
"Good morning President Rufus." she cheerfully began, "Here are your messages. One is from Tseng about the Turks latest assignment. There was also a call from a Mr. C. Sith asking if your mako reactor is running."  
  
Rufus cocked an eyebrow, "Sith? Lord..."  
  
"You also have a board meeting with Palmer, Reeve, Scarlet, and Heidegger in thirty minutes." she finished as she handed him the day's paperwork and forms that needed to be look over and signed.   
  
Rufus nodded and was about to leave his luxurious office when he turned to his pet Dark Nation and commanded, "Watch my office until I return." Dark Nation purred as he took his stance to guard his loyal owner's domain.  
  
The meeting itself was usual staff meeting of the executives of the ShinRa Corporation. Scarlet was on her fifth cigarette, Heidegger wanted to start a new war; Reeve was being more quiet than normal, and Palmer? Let's just say the only work he's doing for the Space Program is increasing the waistline of his trousers. Finally there was President Rufus wearing his trademark costume made white suit sitting calmly while chaos ensued inside the boardroom.  
  
"We need new and stronger weapons!" Scarlet the Director of Weapons Development demanded. What she didn't see was Rufus ever so slightly flinching at the word "weapon".  
  
"No no no... no wait... maybe!" Heidegger came back, "What's the use of weapons if we don't have a war to fight?"  
  
This went on for an hour as Palmer stuffed himself silly on the day's confections, and Reeve eyed the conversations between Scarlet and Heidegger like a ping pong match only to look at his watch every five minutes.  
  
Ah, but it wouldn't be a normal staff meeting if Hojo doesn't enter making statements about his latest this and latest that and certain specimens he needs. Rufus actually thought Hojo was just a kinky bastard wanting to see a girl hump an animal since he wasn't able to get any porn channels where he currently lives.  
  
And like clock work Hojo burst in halting the board meeting claiming that he wants funding for his next science project involving a chocobo, Tifa Lockheart, and lots and lots of chocolate.  
  
"On that note everybody, " Rufus stood up and dusted himself off from Hojo's affixation with hentai. "This meeting is adjourned."  
  
He had to get away fast. "I need to get back to my office and do peaceful paperwork, plotting, and planning.," he thought to himself as if it were a mantra. Unfortunately everyone save for Reeve who made his way out the door rather quickly and smoothly had questions to ask their president, but Rufus knew how to get out of that. He glared at each and every one of them making them step back and go back to their (to put it loosely) business.  
  
Rufus finally made it back to his office. He ordered his secretary to hold any calls, and if they claim it's an emergency, send one of the Turks over there to shoot them.  
  
"There." he thought as he strolled into his presidential office only taking notice of Dark Nation not being where he was earlier in the day, but dismissed it thinking that if anything did happen there would be bits and pieces of clothes as well as body parts strewn all over office.  
  
Thinking that all was as it should be Rufus sat down at his desk and began his work. "And people think I have a glamorous job." He said out loud flicking a stray strand of strawberry blonde hair from his eyes, "And for the most part they would be correct." He smirk as another voice giggled.  
  
Rufus' head bolted up scanning the room until he eyes fixed on his sectional sofa directly in front of him on the other side of the room. Sitting there was a young lady. To be more precise, a young girl no more than the tender age of five. She sat there patiently wearing a frilly pink dress bordered with dancing mogs. Her hair was not unlike the gentleman sitting in front of her on the other side of the room, and her eyes were as bright as the bluest of materia.  
  
"Who are you?" Rufus barked, "No wait... I don't care who you are." Rufus thought that if this were some cruel joke, he wouldn't need the Turks cause he would personally kill the offending prankster himself. Slowly and painfully.  
  
"What I do want to know little girl is," Rufus glared at her though having no effect on the young person, "How in Odin's name did you 1. Make it in here without a card key, and 2. Get passed my pet Dark Nation?"  
  
"You mean the big kitty kitty?" she decided to answer the second question first to which Rufus nodded in the affirmative. "He's under the table over there." she pointed to the where his personal washroom was.  
  
Rufus called for his pet, and slowly Dark Nation with his head hung low from what Rufus could only think of as embarrassment saunders up to his owner's desk wearing a bright pink bow around his neck. "I made the big kitty kitty pretty!" The little girl proudly exclaimed.  
  
Still remaining calm (at least on the outside) Rufus demanded to know how she was able to get in here without a keycard and his (soon to be fired) secretary knowing to only get, "What's a keycard?" from her.  
  
Rufus pressed the bottom of his intercom when Reeve entered.  
  
"Uncle Weeve!"  
  
"Cynthia Catlin!" Reeve glared at her making her squirm.  
  
"I sorry Uncle Weeve." The young girl sighed with eyes downcast.  
  
"Do you know where you are young lady?" her uncle said sternly.  
  
"No.."  
  
"This is a very important man, and you went into his office without anyone's permission." Reeve continued. "Do you know who this important person is?"  
  
Cynthia got up from the sofa and walked over to the Rufus' desk eyeing him all the way sizing him up. She smiled as her turned back to her Uncle Reeve stating, "I know who he is!"  
  
Reeve smiled, "Okay, who?"  
  
With her eyes bright and big toothy grin she replied, "The ice cream man!"   
  
"No.." Reeve tried not to chuckle at the same time wondering how the Midgar job market was doing. "Honey, that's the President of where your mommy and I work. That is President Rufus!"  
  
"The President Wufus!?!" she turned back to Rufus with her eyes even wider than before.  
  
"Yes." Reeve replied.  
  
"The same President Wufus that you and mommy talk about every night during dinner?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The same President Wufus that you and mommy say is a mean son of a bit... ?" by that time Reeve scooped up his niece before she could say anymore that would have all of them executed.  
  
Rufus was watching this with mild curiosity asking Reeve, "Why?"  
  
Startled Reeve quickly told his boss that she was his niece. He had to baby-sit her as her father was out of town for business, and her mother is suffering from a case of Wutai flu. He also said that he tried asking others, but no one was able to watch her.  
  
Rufus leaned back in his chair and flicked another strand of stray hair and said, "You know we do have holding cells for occasions like this."  
  
Reeve didn't know if his boss was joking or not, but ever so slightly retorted, "I'm... I mean my sister is not the only one with this predicament sir. We really need a day care here."  
  
"I'll consider it." Rufus contemplated for all of a split second when he said, "No. Children are not my problem."  
  
"Please sir it will only be for a couple of days until her mother can get well enough to take care of her once again." Reeve began to plead and finally Rufus relented if only she would stay in Reeve's office.  
  
"Thank you sir," Reeve said with Cynthia still in his arms.  
  
"Thank you Uncle Wufus!" She echoed with Rufus cringing.  
  
"I am not and never will be your uncle." he glared but again nothing.  
  
"Come on sweetheart, we don't want to cause President Rufus any more trouble today." Reeve said with Cynthia still in his arms as they left the office.  
  
The last thing Rufus heard was Cynthia reminiscing, "Uncle Weeve, remember the time I put a dot on Uncle Zeng's head?"  
  
The next morning started off like the day before with no nightmares and a bowless Dark Nation. Rufus ShinRa was in a good mood. Well a good mood for Rufus ShinRa that is.  
  
"Good morning President Rufus and you too Dark Nation", chirped his new secretary Bianca, "No meetings today sir; however, there is a young lady in the office wishing to talk to you about materia."  
  
Rufus just nodded and with his pet strolled into his office only to find Cynthia sitting at the end of the sectional office sofa with three plushies sitting by her side.  
  
"You!" Rufus roared as Cynthia smiled brightly and Dark Nation bolted for the presidential washroom.  
  
"This cannot be happening to me." he thought as his insides churned wondering where the Hades was her Uncle Reeve, "Children should never be seen and never heard."  
  
"Hi Uncle Wufus!" she greeted the still stoic on the outside Rufus, "I know what a card key is used for now!" She giggled as she waved her uncle's card key in front of the Rufus' mako blue eyes.  
  
Rufus ShinRa not being one to appreciate a good practical joke sat down at his big oak desk and called Reeve's office, and sure enough Reeve answered.  
  
"Reeve, this is president Rufus. I'm curious, is your niece here with you today?" The young president asked his employee.  
  
"Yes sir. She had to go to the Lady's washroom, so I'm expecting her back in my office soon."  
  
Rufus swiveled his desk chair away from Cynthia and continued in a hushed tone, "Have you tried your door lately Reeve?"  
  
"No sir, I have not taken a break as of yet today." Reeve was now curious himself and went to open his office door only to realize that it would not budge. "Sir, it seems my door is stuck."  
  
"No Reeve," Rufus flatly stated, "Your door is locked."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Locked." Rufus stated again, "Not only are card keys excellent at keep people out of sensitive areas, but they can also keep them in as well. Your sweet little niece has your card, but I will have security escort her back to your office."  
  
For a moment Rufus actually thought it was a great idea to lock his employees in their office whenever he so desired it. "To think not seeing Scarlet, Palmer, Hojo, or that damn Heidegger for a day."  
  
Rufus turned back around just in time to see Cynthia and Dark Nation having a tug-of-war of sorts with Reeve's card key. "You can't have that big kitty kitty!" cried Cynthia as Dark Nation (with half of the card key in his mouth) yanked so hard that the little girl lost her grip and sent the Rufus' pet falling backwards accidentally swallowing the card key.  
  
"Make that a couple of hours now Reeve. Your card key is now lost and we have to make a new one." Rufus finished his end of the conversation hanging up the phone to a now cursing Reeve.  
  
All Rufus ShinRa could do was stare at the young miss by the name of Cynthia Catlin who was back to sitting on the office sofa sweet and serenely as a five year old girl should be. She looked different today, but he could not place his finger as to what it is. As he kept looking, he finally noticed what she was wearing. Her dress today was still frilly, but it was all white with blue trim at the collar and button down at the middle with a breast pocket at her left side.  
  
Rufus was quite impressed that Reeve went to so much trouble dressing his only niece up to look like the current president to keep his job; however, Rufus now laid his eyes to the three plushies that were sitting on the sofa besides her. One was a Mog, the other looked like something from Hojo's lab all red with a fake fire at the end of its' tail, and the third and final plushie looked like a servant of some sort with pointy ears and purple hair.  
  
"What are you planning to do with those toys?" Rufus asked not because he was interested, but to make time try to go by faster.  
  
Cynthia had a gleam in her eye and responded, "When I find a matewia that makes plushies come to life, I will use them to fight the boogey man Sephiwoth!"  
  
Rufus scoffed at Cynthia's idea, "There's no such thing as plushie materia, and whoever heard of such a thing as a person fighting battles with plushies?"  
  
She lowered her head and sighed, "But I want to get wid of that boogie man."  
  
"Don't we all." was his only reply.  
  
"That's why I came here to talk about matewia." Cynthia reached into her breast pocket and pulled out a tiny brown bag. She poured the contents of the bag into her tiny hand and held them up before Rufus.  
  
Rufus had to squint to see the tiny orbs, "Is this another joke?"  
  
Cynthia shook her head no, "This is my materia I got in kindergarten."  
  
"Wait." Rufus stopped her, "Why aren't you in school?"  
  
"Silly!" she exclaimed, "It's Summer vacation!"  
  
Rufus actually sighed, "So I presume that you want to show me your collection?" and she agreed.  
  
With the bag out of the way Cynthia pointed to each of her collection of what is called Chibi-Materia. "This is my Chibi-Imaganation matewia, Chibi-Sharing matewia, Chibi-Safety matewia, Chibi-Thoughtfulness matewia, and Chibi-Summoming matewia."  
  
Rufus cocked an eyebrow at the mention of Chibi-Summoming materia, and Cynthia asked, "Want me to show you?"  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
Cynthia placed her other materia back into the bag, raised her dainty thin arms in the air and shouted, "I summon Binky!"  
  
"This is rich" thought Rufus, "Binky will more than likely be an insipid little mog that will dance around and make everyone feel good about themselves." However, that was not the case.  
  
The young president heard the sound of buzzing as if a bee or a hornet had flown into the office, but then his eyes fixated on what was flying towards him. It was a miniature bahamut no bigger than a hornet came flying straight at him. Rufus tried to swat it away, but no such luck as the tiny bahamut reared its head and blew a small steady stream of fire to the end of Rufus' nose and quickly disappeared back into the orb that is owned by Cynthia.  
  
"That's it! I had enough!" Rufus yelled reaching for his desk phone to summon his own attack. "Get me the Turks now!"  
  
No sooner than Rufus hung up the phone the Turks entered. The first to stroll in was the cool and slick though you could never tell it by the way he dresses Reno, then after him came the ever quiet Rude, thirdly entered Elena doing her best to be professional, and finally the ever professional Tseng. Rufus smirked thinking,"Yes I have you where I want you now little girl", but to his dismay Cynthia leapt up off the couch and glomped Reno as best as a five year can do.  
  
"Uncle Tweno!"  
  
"Hey Kiddo..." Reno scooped her up and ruffled her hair.  
  
"Uncle Wude, Uncle Zeng, and Auntie Elena!" Cynthia exclaimed.  
  
"Uncle Treno?" Rufus inquired.  
  
Reno smiled then shrugged as he playfully dropped Cynthia back onto the sofa, "She's been calling me that ever since she could talk."  
  
"It seems Reeve is her only blood Uncle, so we took it upon ourselves to be her honorary aunt and uncles as it were." Continued Tseng who patted Cynthia softly on the head.  
  
"I sowwy for putting the dot on your head Uncle Zeng." Cynthia apologizes, "I didn't know the pen had mako in it."  
  
"You didn't know sweetie." Tseng said, "But I know two who did and paid you five gil to do it." He glared at Reno and Rude who stood there trying to look innocent.  
  
"Some times we go out and have ice cream." Rude said.  
  
"Or I tell her a bed time story." Elena added.  
  
"Plus we are currently saving up to spend some of our time off at the Golden Saucer." Reno also included.  
  
"You could say sir that Cynthia here keeps our collective humanity in check." Tseng finished looking at his employer who sat at his desk hoping that some small piece of Rufus ShinRa's heart would not be so angry with his honorary niece Cynthia Catlin; however, Rufus smiled and hung up his phone.  
  
"The new card key is ready, so I want Reno, Rude, and Elena to personally escort our young lady back to her Uncle Reeve." Rufus flicked a stray strand of strawberry blonde hair and added, "Now what was it you were all talking about Tseng?"  
  
"Nothing sir."  
  
Elena and Rude grabbed the plushies, and Reno picked up Cynthia and the four of them left Rufus' office with Cynthia telling Reno, "Uncle Wufus say you can't fight monsters with plushies."  
  
"Guess he never met your schoolmate L.." Reno said just as Rufus shut the door to his office.  
  
"There is a way we can solve this sir." Tseng said and Rufus finally agreed.  
  
One week later a news conference was held in front of ShinRa Corporate Tower. The front of the building had a massive platform, which stood a podium and a lot of microphones. Behind the podium were chairs, which sat the important people of the ShinRa Corporation. They were here (as was the rest of Midgar) to hear a speech from their illustrious president.  
  
The president, Rufus ShinRa, stood at the podium and gave the best will crafted speech thus far in his still young life. He talked about not only the importance of mako, but also about the future of mako and the ones who will be using it in the years to come. What better way to teach future users of mako than right here with a day care center.  
  
As most everyone applauds, Cynthia wearing her frilly blue dress with frolicking chocobos makes her way onto the stage. She begins to curtsey to the crowd until a photographer cried out, "President Rufus, how about a picture with a future user of mako?"  
  
Rufus looks down only to see Cynthia standing there giving her best toothy smile before his eyes yet again. He put on his best fake smile, picked her up, and the lights began to flash.  
  
As the pictures were being taken, Rufus talked through the side of his mouth to Cynthia, "This is what we call a photo op kid. This does not mean I like you in any way, shape, or form."  
  
Her only reply to the president was to squeeze his neck and proudly proclaim in front of everybody, "I love you Uncle Wufus!" Even more photos were taken and some reporter was heard saying that Rufus' popularity will skyrocket cause of this.   
  
At the very back of the huge crowd stood a bar owner named Tifa.  
  
She shook her head and sighed, "I knew I should have babysat Reeve's niece last week." 


End file.
